PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The mission of the training program in Cellular and Molecular Medicine (CMM) is to prepare Ph.D. scientists for laboratory research at the cellular and molecular level on topics with a direct impact on the understanding, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of human diseases. Through a series of tailored courses, small group discussions, individualized clinical exposure and laboratory research, Ph.D. candidates of this program will receive a rigorous training in scientific research and a thorough knowledge of human biology and human diseases. Consistent with the emphasis on translational research, most CMM faculty work in clinical settings, distributed over 22 clinical and basic science departments and 4 institutes within the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine and School of Public Health. Trainers will receive mentor training and are rigorously evaluated according to criteria of merit, mentorship ability and program fit. The current program size of 121 faculty and 115 students maintains ~ 1:1 faculty-student ratio by an active process of mentor recruitment, renewal and turnover to ensure the best training environment for Ph.D. candidates. A holistic review admits 20-24 trainees from a robust pool size of ~150 training grant eligible candidates, which recently increased by 40% with a doubling of underrepresented minority applications following an evidence-based decision to remove the GRE requirement. The training program will leverage institutional funds to defray tuition charges in all years, support administration and all program activities and guarantee trainee support. The first year curriculum will begin with the intensive Introduction to Human Body course that combines hands-on dissection of the human cadaver, virtual histology labs, in-class and e-lectures, and group presentations by students. Following a basic science curriculum covering principles in molecular biology, genetics, biochemistry and cell biology, accompanied by three 10-week laboratory rotations, the year will end with Introduction to Clinical Research and Cellular and Molecular Basis of Disease that covers a spectrum of clinically and/or socially relevant disorders of the human body, completing the cycle of the year from book to bench to bedside. Other program-specific activities will include a Grant Writing workshop, a newly developed Rigor and Reproducibility in Research (3R) course and an individualized Bench to Bedside and Back (3B) clinical experience under the direction of a clinical co- mentor in years 3-4. The program sponsors an Annual Retreat, journal club and student-run research in progress seminar series. Structured career training opportunities in teaching and non-academic tracks (OPTIONS) are built into the curriculum requirements and graduates pursue diverse research careers including academic faculty (20%), industry (31%), physician scientists (19%), government (6%), business, policy or as postdoctoral fellows. Attrition rates are low (5.5%) and time to graduation has averaged 5.7 years. In summary, CMM has the experience, resources and talent to innovate in graduate education and supply the biomedical workforce with Ph.D. graduates rigorously trained to meet current and future needs.